


Pixi Stix for a Halloween Fix

by TheItalianScribe (TheIcyMage)



Series: Equivalence AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Equivelence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheItalianScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that work is done, it's time for fun.  If only everyone else weren't done with that already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixi Stix for a Halloween Fix

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what the Equivelence AU is, it's a divergent of Gravity Falls in which Mabel gains Bill's powers and becomes a Demoness. Find more info on it here: http://equivalence-au.tumblr.com/about

It was late into Halloween night. All the trick-or-treaters had either gone home to sleep, were at a party, or were at home enjoying their spoils over some TV specials. Even the parents of one household were still enjoying themselves at a neighbor’s party.

An hour ago, their daughter was okay with the solitude. It allowed her to power through her college applications without any disturbances. Now that she had completed, however, the dead silence added an eerie air to an otherwise dull night. Turning away from her computer, the girl shuffled to the table where she had hidden her cell phone from herself. Out of sight; out of mind, as they say.

“Cassie?” On the other end, a male voice had a hint of drowsiness to it

“Hey, did I..?”

“Yeah, you missed the party. The last girl left and the guys are calling it a night.”

“Patty the Party Animal is calling it quits?” Cassie teased

“Cassie, have you looked at a clock?’

Other than to keep an eye on one university’s deadline, she hadn’t been paying much attention to the time. She went back to her computer, set aside a can of soda, and saw that

“Wow. No wonder it’s quiet.” On the other end, Patrick yawned

“Yep! Now, Patty’s going to the den to hibernate. See you in Spring.”

“Goodnight.” Cassie hung up her phone and checked the time again. It was odd that her parents hadn’t returned yet. Upon checking her messages, however, the teen found a text from her mother explaining that they were spending the night at their friends’ house and reminded her of the lasagna in the fridge. Oops! With all the candy and soda she had, she forgot to eat real food. Though she should really be getting to bed, Cassie knew that the caffeine wouldn’t let her sleep any time soon. Instead, she threw a slice of lasagna in the microwave, flopped on the couch, and turned on the television. Nothing sparked her interest other than a Sacred Ties parody, Secret Eyes, but that was halfway over. Her boredom was deepening, dulling out everything else.

Stupid essay, she thought. She needed something to spice up the night. Speaking of spice, the movie was playing fun at the infamous party scene. The point of the party was to attract the antagonists, Atlantica’s followers, but Cassie was stunned for a moment at the chaotic decorations Mist-er-Missy had thrown about. If anyone knew how to make a party exciting, it would be Mizar.

“Leave it to Mizar to add some light to this dull day,” one of the actors mused on screen. Cassie sat up. That gave her an idea.

* * *

 

“If I hadn’t waited for so long to do my college applications, I’d say this is the dumbest thing I’ve done.”

Cassie had printed out Mizar’s circle from the internet along with her incantation. The instructions said to use candles, but she didn’t want to risk burning the paper or, even worse, her house. Instead, she pricked her finger and hoped extra drops of blood would be enough.

“Et uoco regina spectacular somnia molliat curis et splendorem diem meum. Dippicus et un dorkus. Lumine, Mizar!*”

The beads of red started glowing, like tiny holiday lights. Then, the light they emitted pulsed, turned pinkish, and became a beam of gold. The lines of the circle began glowing with a pinkish gold and a creature that looked more like a woman than a demon rose from the center. She floated higher and higher until her feet were level with Cassie’s knees. She seemed to do an idle dance, swaying gently above the confines of the paper. Looking at the paper, Cassie wondered if it was too small and how the demoness wasn’t squished. She opened her mouth to speak and took a light breath to start their exchange.

“Heyo! This is my busiest night, so to speed things up, just tell me who you want to prank and what candy you will offer in return.”

The demon paused and looked around.

“Oh. I was expecting more of a party. Did you summon me for something else?”

Cassie had to shied her eyes. She wasn’t that bright, but the room had been mostly dark for so long that the sudden luminosity was a huge contrast.

“Oh Great Mizar,” Cassie recited, “I have summoned you because...it’s been a long night. I’ve been working at my computer for hours, I missed my friend’s party, and nothing seems interesting anymore.” She paused and considered her words, “No offense. I want to have some fun.”

Mizar danced in the air as she thought. “I’ve seen this before. I’ve got it!”

She glided to the floor “Cassandria Jones, for a price, I will give you,

“…A sleep over!” She spread her arms out as her feet touched the floor.

“I’m thinking all of your Halloween candy in exchange for one super party guest and hours of funtertainment.”

“How about half my candy, a slice of lasagna, and you leave a half hour before my parents come home?”

“How about done?” The demoness held out a hand that sparkled into a colorful flame. Cassie walked to the microwave, retrieved her slice, grabbed a bowl of candy, set them by the circle, and shook on it. The flames danced up her arm with more of a fizzy than hot sensation. Mizar smiled, stepped out the circle, and made a running jump onto the couch. Cassie looked at the paper and found that there were rainbow-colored splatters where her blood had hit the paper.

“Cool,” Cassie gasped

“Thank you!” Cassie looked over to the couch and found that the brightest thing about Mizar now was her smile. She had somehow faded to a faint glow.

“Now then,” some thin, plastic box appeared in Mizar’s hand, “Why watch half of some dumb parody when we can enjoy the brilliance of the original?”

She handed Cassie the box and upon closer examination, she realized it was a copy of the first Sacred Ties movie. Uncertain, she looked back at the demoness. Mizar tilted her head curiously.

“What, do you not want to watch that either?”

Cassie pondered Mizar's tone.  The demoness made herself comfortable and plucked a colored sugar packet from the bowl.

“No, it’s just that it’ll be _interesting_ to watch this with the demon it was based on.”

“What can I say?” Mizar tore into a packet of Pixi Stix and smiled, “I’m the light of the party.”

**Author's Note:**

> *This is supposed to translate to, "I call the Queen of spectacular dreams to soften my worries and brighten my day." (And a little fake Latin as well.) Google Translate may have other plans


End file.
